Younger by years
by em.waller
Summary: Zantanna uses a spell, it accidently hits Artemis. She's now a 5 year old-with Wally for a babysitter. Spitfire/WallArt and Chanlant if you squint. My summarys suck so please check it out. First FanFic! One-Shot.


**Author's note: This is my first ever fan-fic so please understand this might suck on a major level. I don't mind criticism, just please take in the fact that I pretty much have no idea what I'm doing! Plus it's MAJORLY CORNEY!**

**I don't own Young Justice; if I did Wally wouldn't be dead.**

**Thanks :D Enjoy!**

"Where did you get this? It's like 80 years old!" Artemis asked Zantanna looking at the worn but pretty dress. "It was in a cute boutique store around the corner, we walked past it and she fell in love with it, right Zee?" M'gann asked whilst doing Zantanna's make-up.

"Right, I'm going to do a de-aging spell on it too take away a few years" she told the two girls who were sitting on her bed legs crossed. She walked over to the dress that was being hung off the edge of the mirror, the dress was knee length and black with tiny diamanté's covering most of the top half. But it was missing a few beads here and there and it had a tiny hole in the netted bit of the bottom. "Do you think he will like it?" Zantanna asked thinking about it Robin would like it and how their date will go.

"He'll love it!" M'gann exclaimed. Artemis didn't understand all this 'dating stuff' it made her cringe. She had never had feeling towards any boy, or at least that's what she told her friends and herself. She liked Wally. A lot. He filled her mind 24/7; his bright Green eyes made her feel a warm-ness she had never felt before. She has never felt love from anywhere before, her Dad was as cold as ice towards her, her sister tried not to show emotion as it would make her weak and her Mother tried to show Artemis love but after being away from her for 6 years she felt anger that she had missed her daughter growing up. Artemis was just sitting there thinking of the red-head that clouded her mind when a bright light came at her. Before even being able to shield her eyes everything went black.

M'gann POV

Zantanna was about to do the anti-aging spell on the dress, when I noticed Artemis sitting there daydreaming, she looked very much occupied but at the same time I felt loneliness streaming off her. I was going to ask her if she was alright

But Zantanna started chanting, "Ekat ffo net sraey!" A ray of light came from Zantanna, heading towards the dress. But it missed. It hit the mirror and reflected back hitting Artemis. Zantanna and I stood there watching it happen, "ARTMIS!" we both shouting in unison.

We looked at the clothes on the bed, when a worried Wally, Robin and Connor walked in. "What's happened?" Robin asked us. Neither of us were able to talk we just stood the looking at Artemis's clothes.

When a small blonde head popped out of the top of Artemis's sweatshirt," Where am I?" Asked the young girl eye's filled with worry. "What happened to her?" Wally asked sound serious for the first time-EVER!

Normal POV

M'gann explained what happened to the boy's whilst Zantanna sat the crying and being comforted by Robin. Artemis was in her room with Black Canary whilst she tried to put some clothes that fitted her, she also tried to explain what happened Artemis just screamed for help and that she had been kidnapped. After Black Canary finally got her dress Artemis ran out of the room looking for a way out, she ran in the kitchen, where she could hear Black Canary telling them that she is going to consult the league and for the time being look after her. Wally went into the kitchen to get a snack as thinking made him hungry, that's when he saw a little girl in dungarees, with some white trainers and a Green Arrow top. She was huddled up in the corner of the kitchen, tried not to be noticed. "Hey Arty, do you remember me?" Wally asked whilst approaching her slowly trying not to startle her. "You're Kid…apper! You Kidapped me! My Daddy's gunna kill you!" she screamed at him whilst sounding childish and unlike her.

"No I'm Kid…" he was cut off by Artemis running out of the corner throwing knifes at him, he ran at super speed and got the others, they stood there unsure what to do when they heard a loud thud followed by a small sob. Wally was the first there, he saw Artemis lying on the floor, still. "Artemis! Have you hurt yourself?" he asked looking for any knife wounds or blood. "I tripped on my laces" She whispered just loud enough to hear. The team sighed with relief when Batman called them for a mission, all except Wally and Artemis. Doctor Fate told them that she will remember something special and she will be back to normal, but it may take days.

Wally is stuck at The Cave with a 5 year old Artemis, who has already tried to kill him. What 5 year old knows how to throw knifes anyway? What did her parents teach her?! Wally is watch her out of the corner of his eye, she is sitting there giving death stares to him, Wally thinks _I guess she has been giving death stares for a while then_.

"I'm bored, _you're_ boring" Artemis moans to Wally, "What do you want me to do about it?" Wally replies harshly remembering he is talking to a 5 year old but then also remembering that that 5 year old is Artemis the Goddess of throwing knifes at the ripe age of 5, did he mention she was 5!

"I'm sorry" He sighs "Do you like colouring?" He asks thinking back to when he was a child, the hours of fun he would have colouring things in. "What's colouring?" she asks watching the speedster carefully.

"You've never coloured any pictures in before?" he asks bewildered

"No, Daddy says that the only thing I will ever do is train to be an assassin" she tells him whilst he hands her the colouring book. "What?" he asked, the colour draining from his face thinking about how a young girl has started to be trained to be an assassin from such a young age. "Me and my sister, Jade are being trained by him and my Mommy, she says that we have to do as Daddy tells us or he will hurt us all again. Like when Jade told him no he hit her and the time Mommy said he was a jack-as… a jack-bottom and he hit her with his mace thing. But don't tell him I told you, he'll hit me again and it really hurts!" she tells Wally as she colours in a picture of flower. "Why did you Daddy hit you, Artemis?" he asks he after a short silence between them both. "I told him I wanted to be a hero, saving people. He told me that he would never allow it, that I was going into the family business and that I was going to kill people weather I like it or not" she told him not taking her eyes of the colouring paper.

An hour or so later…

"Run faster!" she snorts whilst having a piggy back from Wally, over the past hour Wally found out a lot about Artemis, about her family, and how her sister Jade plans to disappear like the Cheshire cat out of Alice in Wonderland (Wally came to the conclusion that Jade had become Cheshire, it also help that Artemis described what she looked like when she was younger) he also found out that she quite like Wally that's why she told him all this.

"Faster Wally! FASTER!" she screeched at him. He slug her around to his fount and plopped her onto the sofa, he gave her a cheesy grin and started tickling her, she was laughing ,screaming and kicking her feet around trying to get him to stop. Wally looked up and noticed it was 9 p.m.

"Right young lady! Time for you to go to bed" Wally told her, she crossed her arms and glared at him, "I'm not tired" she told him whilst she accidently let out a small yawn.

"Yes you are, come on" he picked her up and ran to her bedroom. Wally went to her P.J draw and picked out an oversized top and some tie up shorts. He told her to get changed into them whilst he went to the bathroom. She done so even though the top was past her knees and the short were slipping down. She started to look around her room, she saw a small book under the draws next to her bed, and it was her diary. She picked the lock with easy and started looking at the pages when she came to the last thing she had written.

_I swear he does it to piss me off! The little shit. I catch him looking at me with those green, __adorable__ eyes. He has made me fall in love with him. Urgh, who am I trying to kid. I fell in love with him willingly! BUT HOW, he annoys me so much, but those eyes! Stupid BAYWATCH always pissing me off, I might have to superglue his door so he can't ever get out. I'd never have to see him again that way! Great idea Artemis!_

Artemis felt funny, a little bit dizzy. She left the diary on the side on the page she was just reading out of and laid in the bed.

When Wally came in, he saw the little girl fast asleep on the bed. Next to the bed was a book, a diary. "Artemis's diary-Jackpot!" Wally thought.

He started reading it, he didn't believe it, and he read it over and over! The little voice in the back of his head said "She likes you two!" a small smile crossed his face. She might try to be a cold hearted bitch but really she cared, that's why she was a hero, not an assassin. She cared about people, her Mom, strangers, the team and me…

Wally shut the diary and put it back on the side, not knowing where it originally came from, and went and lay on the sofa next to Artemis's bed, just to make sure that she was alright.

He woke up and it 8:35a.m., he must have fell asleep on the sofa; he rubbed his eyes and looked over where a back to normal Artemis lay sleeping. He remembers what he read in her diary and decided to leave her a little 'note'. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbles some writing down, he leaves it propped up against her clock.

Artemis wakes up feeling sore all over, remembering what happened yesterday she realises why. She was back to normal again, she sighs quietly with relief. She looks over to see the time but it's blocked out by a piece of paper. She grabs the paper and looks at the time 8:42a.m., and then she reads off the paper.

_If you glue my door shut you won't see my 'adorable' green eyes ;) _

She recognised the scruffy handwriting and it clicks…

"WALLACE WEST IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouts loud enough to wake the whole cave.


End file.
